


The Birthday Cake

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Food Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Dick, Top!Tim, Toys, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: It’s Tim’s Birthday, but no one has made much of a bother, at least that’s what he thinks until he finds his Birthday Cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual.

So far it had been a pretty disappointing Birthday. So yeah, when you get to a certain age they aren’t as exciting as they used to be. Parties usually amount to going out with friends, but Tim didn’t really have the time for that this year with everything else going on.

Still it would have been nice to get a note, a card, something—from anyone. The whole house seemed to be empty when he got in from last night’s patrol. There was some food set out by Alfred and a little birthday cupcake—delicious. But no one was around.

Usually Dick would visit, or if he couldn’t make it, call and wish him a Happy Birthday—he didn’t expect much from Damian or Jason to be honest…

So he felt a bit justified at feeling mopey. He stripped off his uniform and headed to his room to catch a few hours of sleep. He froze. There was a blue balloon floating at his doorway attached to the knob. Someone other than Alfred hadn’t forgotten after all.

He opened the door. A small flame cast interesting shadows along the room. He turned on the lights.

Oh.

Dick was on his bed artfully wrapped in red, black and yellow ribbon. He was up against the headboard, his hands tied behind his back and his legs twined with more ribbons stretched out to either side of the bed posts. Other than the ribbon the only thing that did anything to cover Dick was artfully placed whipped cream along his inner thigh, chest and topped on his penis.

On his nightstand was a tasteful Birthday card that was filled with filthy things from Damian and Jason.

Dick was blindfolded and his mouth was gagged. He shuddered and squirmed. The buzz of a vibrator could just be heard over his grunts and whines. He humped the air, but a cock ring ensured he wouldn’t be getting off without some help.

Stuck in Dick’s belly button was a birthday candle lit up. They must have just left before he got here.

Dick turned his head towards Tim, his pleads muffled by the gag.

“Happy Birthday to me,” Tim hummed, impressed. He glanced at the card again. It seemed Jason and Damian couldn’t help but play before he got there. They had put in a vibrator that would increase in speed every five seconds. Tim chuckled and put the card back down. He started to slowly undress while taking in every detail of his ‘Birthday cake.’

He crawled onto the bed and Dick tried to shift, but the tangles of ribbon held him in place. Tim bent over him and blew out his candle, throwing it to one side. He started at the chest licking at the whipped cream. Dick moaned and quivered. Tim started to focus on his left nipple, licking and nipping at it until it was clean and hard. He scraped his fingertip over it while he worked on the right, giving it a similar treatment.

Dick squirmed. The vibrator was progressively speeding up, becoming faster and harder. He jerked when every once in-a-while it would brush against his sweet spot.

But Tim was taking his time. It was his Birthday after all. He followed the path of cream down his stomach. Dick trembled and whined in anticipation, but Tim skipped the mountain of whip covering his cock and moved down to his sensitive inner thighs, slowly licking there.

Dick jerked at the soft tongue running along his sensitive skin. His legs quivered and he tried to thrust again, but Tim held his leg down. Dick moaned. Tim liked making Dick moan.

Tim licked up to the largest dollop of whipped cream. He paused over it glancing at Dick who made a high pitched whimper from the speeding vibrator and slow progression of Tim’s tongue. He could feel Tim’s hesitation and squirmed pleadingly, trying to thrust up again. Tim held down his hips and began licking at his treat. Dick mewled in pleasure, but was still unsatisfied, trying to move against Tim’s hands. Tim wouldn’t allow it. He gently licked at the whipped cream in slow satisfying curls, licking it off his lips before he went down again, sometimes putting the tiniest bit of pressure on Dick’s actual cock. Finally most of it was gone, revealing the cock ring with the little red, yellow and black bow around it.

“Do you know,” Tim said slowly undoing the ribbon, “I think the cake is stuffed with cream too. I should sample it don’t you think?”

Dick nodded desperately in agreement, thrusting up. Tim bent down and began sucking at his cake to see what was inside. Dick’s moaning was louder, he was shaking from Tim’s tongue and the vibrator. Soon he came into Tim’s mouth was a muffled shout of pleasure and relief.

Tim licked his lips in satisfaction. He took off the cock ring and the vibrator.

“Now then,” Tim crawled up Dick’s body letting his own hard cock touch Dick’s stomach. He took off Dick’s blindfold and grinned at him, “Time to open my present.” The vibrator had stretched Dick well. Time for the main event.


End file.
